


Do You?

by hbrooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay crisis, M/M, Rave Scene, Reunion, stiles questioning whether or not he's gay, stiles running into derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrooks/pseuds/hbrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles runs into Derek at the rave in his loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lanoirpapillon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanoirpapillon/gifts).



The words Caitlin had spoken—Do you?—echoed in his mind in time with the thumping music. But he was also thinking about that key and the chemicals that made it glow. How had they gotten there?

He was almost to the door when he ran into the door. Or wall. That happened to be wearing a blue shirt.

“Uh, sorry,” Stiles said bowing his head to get around the person. “Didn’t see you there.”

“Apparently not, Stiles.”

His head whipped up, recognizing the timbre of the voice. But … he was gone right? “Derek? Is that you?”

“No, dipshit, it’s my twin.”

Without thinking Stiles hugged Derek tight. “Missed you man. It hasn’t been the same.”

Derek returned the hug, though less enthusiastically.

“I’ve been gone like 3 weeks,” the bigger man said. “Hardly enough time to miss me.”

“You missed me too didn’t you?”

“So, a rave eh? Was this your idea?”

“You’re dodging the question,” Stiles said. “And no, it was Danny’s idea and Ethan and Aiden who decided this made for a better dance floor.”

“It made for better living quarters.” Derek crossed his arms. “Leaving so soon?”

“You did miss me. Just admit it.”

“Okay,” Derek said. “I missed you. Where are you going?”

Stiles shook his head. “Got a mystery to solve.”

He held up the key. What looked like a thumbprint glowed green in the black light.

“I’m not sure where this came from, but I’m going to test out a theory to where it goes.”

“I thought perhaps you were running away from that girl,” Derek pointed out.

“Uh,” Stiles said. “No? Not running away. Definitely not that.”

“Interested?” Derek asked, looking around the room.

“In her? I guess. She’s pretty enough. But kinda weird that her girlfriend died not that long ago.”

Derek grinned. “I thought so. Well, if you ever have an answer for her question, you come let me know.”

Then Derek took off, the smile fading as he approached the loud music. How in the world could Derek have heard that all the way across the room with music so loud? This was going to make the existential crisis about liking boys and girls much, much harder.

 


End file.
